Maybe I Was Wrong
by LandofShadows
Summary: Sequel to Someone That You're Not. Could Corday have been wrong about what she said to Romano? Corday's POV Cordano


**Title: **Maybe I Was Wrong

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own ER...

**a/n: **This is a sequel to "Someone That You're Not." I couldn't leave you guys hanging like that!

* * *

"Hey, Elizabeth!" Dr. Kerry Weaver calls to me from down the hall. "Have you seen Robert? He's supposed to be in a board meeting right now!"

"Robert's not here?" I ask, alarmed. It is the day after our date with each other and I know he took my little 'someone that you're not' speech pretty badly, but it's unlike him to not show up. "Well, m-m-maybe he's just running a little late."

"Well, if you see him, tell him to get his ass down to my office," she says angrily.

I'm too stunned to answer. It's not like Robert to just not show up. I mean, sure, he may have been late a few times, but he's never just not been there before. I decide that it's best not to worry. I figure maybe a little time off will do him some good.

The day passes without me paying much mind to the Robert situation. Robert doesn't show up for a few more days, and I begin to get worried. Kerry finally finds me in the hallway on the fourth day of Robert's absence.

"Elizabeth, if you know where he is-" she begins.

"Look, I don't know, Kerry," I interrupt. "Maybe he's just taking a day off. Did you ever think of that? Maybe he's he's hiding from someone here!" My last words come out before I can stop them.

"What? Why would Robert be hiding from someone?" she asks. She, of course, doesn't know about our date a few nights before.

"Oh, I don't know, Kerry," I say angrily. I just want to get out of there. "Why don't you call him or something?"

"I've tried, Elizabeth," she says quietly, "I've called him at least fifteen times a day, and he doesn't pick up." My face goes pale, and it's now obvious that I really do know something, well, sort of, I guess. "What's wrong?" Kerry asks me, seeing the look on my face.

"Well, you see, Robert asked me out on a date the other night..." I begin. I tell her the whole story. "And I don't know what to do, Kerry. Robert's never been like this before."

"I think you need to go set things straight with him or I'm going to have to fire him for unexcused absences," she says in a very administrative tone. I hate talking to Kerry. Sometimes, I doubt she has feelings, because she sure as hell doesn't care about anyone else's.

I turn and walk away, unable to stand being in the presence of the woman any longer. I only have fifteen minutes until the end of my shift, so I decide that I'll just go home.

I collect my things from my office and head out to the parking garage. I get into my car, and start driving. I'm still worried about Robert. I really do like him, I guess. I've been so worried about him over the past few days, that I'm beginning to think that maybe I was wrong. Maybe he is the one for me, and _I_ was the one who acted the fool.

I keep driving, not even caring where I'm going. As I go further and further away from the hospital, I realize that I do love him. I stop my car, and I seem to have ended up at Robert's house. I've only been there once more, and I didn't even think I knew the right way.

I walk up the step and ring the doorbell. The door flies open to reveal Robert.

"Whaddya want?" he says drunkenly. He looks terrible. He's unshaven, his clothes are rumbled and I think it's the same thing he wore for our date, his eyes are sunken, and it doesn't look like he's eaten in days.

"Oh," he says glumly, "it's you."

"Can I please come in?" I ask, concerned about him. "I need to talk to you."

"Why?" he asks.

"Because I think I've made a mistake. I want to make things right, Robert. Please, just let me in," I plead. He still looks unhappy to see me, but he lets me in.

"So, what's this 'big mistake' of yours?" he says snidely.

"I've been thinking about you, Robert," I say quietly. "I was worried when you didn't show up from work, so I began thinking about the night of our date. And I've realized that, I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?" he asks.

"It's just, I've realized that it was me that was keeping me from loving you. There never was a 'something that I can't explain,' it was me!" I say, my voice becoming louder and louder. "Please, Robert, give me one more chance." A smile spreads across both of our faces.

Without a word, Robert leaps on top of me and begins kissing me. I have no objection to this and I kiss him back. My tongue slides into his mouth and I can taste the alcohol. He reaches under my shirt and pulls he off me.

We pause, but only for a moment, to make our way upstairs. We reach his bedroom and I begin undressing, realizing that it might be a bit hard for him to do so with only one arm. We climb into bed and make love to each other. No, we don't have sex, we make love.

We must have stopped sometime, though, because I wake up with the sun shining in my face. I roll over to face Robert, who is already awake.

"I love you, Lizzie," he mumbles, smiling at me.

"I love you too, Robert," I whisper back. We embrace each other and we stay like that for a long while.

I'm actually kind of glad that I was wrong, because now we know we can make it through the tough times. No matter what happens, Robert loves me and I love him, and that's all that matters.

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
